There are various processes used in devices for producing pearl powder from natural freshwater pearls; and the quality of the pearl powder produced by such devices varies considerably. Regardless of the devices and processes used, the essence of such processes is using stainless steel grinding discs or porcelain grinding discs, driven by an electric motor with a high-speed rotation. Since the gap between grinding discs is small, high temperature occurs during the production process due to the high-speed of and the tight friction between the grinding discs. To produce the pearl powder in a small particle size, currently, the manufacturers decrease the gap between grinding discs. Although fine pearl powder is obtained, a temperature caused by the friction between the grinding discs increases, causing damage to the medical efficacy of the pearl powder. When the pearl powder is produced using the stainless steel grinding discs, stainless steel particles resulting from the grinding are more or less mixed into the pearl powder, which is likely to reduce the naturalness of the pearl powder and decrease the medical efficacy of the pearl powder.